Assassin's Pride
by Panda Master X
Summary: ADOPTED! After his father's death, Killua became the Zaoldyeck patriarch. He took a needed vacation from killing, ate tons of chocolate, and a year later, he's bored again. Burdened with responsibility of the lives of his family, unable to truly leave, he decides to take the Hunter Exam, looking for a partner who can keep up with him...Yaoi(technically Shounen-Ai) GonxKillua
1. Chapter 1

Killua is a thirteen year-old boy, almost fourteen.

Killua is an expert killer from a clan of assassins going back many generations.

Killua is expected to carry the Zaoldyeck name with honor ever since his father died, leaving him the head of the family.

Killua is, as far as he is aware of, the only member of his family to ever become weary of being an assassin.

This is Killua's story.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, can I take the Hunter Exam this year?"

Kikyou looked stunned at the idea of Killua leaving to become a Hunter, but she quickly recovered to reply to him calmly.

"Oh, Killu, why would you ever want to leave? Isn't your home enough for you?"

Killua was aware he was fighting a losing battle, because his mother was so attached to him, that if it were her choice, Killua would not be allowed to leave their home ever, except when he was on a mission. Nevertheless, Killua chose to tell the truth this time, believing he would have a good chance with his real reason for wanting to go take the exam.

"I want to go and play. The Exam sounds like a really fun game, and I'll be able to observe lots of different and possibly stronger people."

At the mention of 'stronger people,' Kikyou began to show hints of her fears and replied with a simple plead. "Don't you understand that you're special to your mother?"

Here we go again.

"You've always been our little prodigy. I don't want you to put yourself in danger just because you're bored."

_Uh-oh. Bringing up Silva, even indirectly, meant that she would end up going apeshit on the nearest object that looked like it might be able to move. Especially the first time..._

"Your father would be ashamed of you, doing such a thing..." She continued, although Killua's mind already had started to wander.

Killua suppressed a grin. Using the inheritance money his father left him to buy a ton of candy as soon as he died was probably not the most tactful thing he could have done, but it tasted so good- plus it was **chocolate**!

Luckily, Killua snapped back into the present before his mother would get too out of hand. Hopefully, he'd be able to get in his best arguments before she got too annoyed and profusely refuse him.

"But I'm not doing this because I'm bored," Killua said. "...Or at least that's not the only reason, mom. You told me before that I should be engaged to a strong fighter- someone who could help me raise my children in the Zaoldyeck tradition."

Killua relaxed as he watched his mother calm down and digest what he was saying. All that embarrassing practice in front of the mirror had been worth it.

"The Hunter Exam would be a perfect place for me to find such a person since there are so many contestants, and only the strongest receive their license."

It took Kilyou a few moments to gather herself and speak to him again.

"My little boy is all grown up now... I suppose I would have to let you go someday, no matter what. Your father chose the next head of the family well."

Killua internally winced at that, but his mother seemed more sad than angry or frustrated.

"You have my blessing."

Walking away from his mother, Killua realized that what he said to convince her to let him go had meant that he'd pretty much have to come home with a 'special someone' the next time he got back home. _Oops._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh. I am a horrible, despicable person! WAAH~! I need to stop putting off my stories! I decided to refresh my memories of Hunter X Hunter before writing this chapter, since Zakura Koi left that last review, eheh, but then... i ended up reading rom chapter 1 of Hunter X Hunter AAAALLLLLLL the way to chapter 281. I'm SO bad! If you guys could, please forgive me! If it makes you all feel better, I got a Microsoft Nokia phone, and that allows me to access online writing stuff, so I can probably update faster. Once again, I'm SO sorry people! Also, Please read what I have to say at the end, because I want some advice on certain things for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**To the Exam!**_

With my favorite green skateboard in my hands and a backpack with a few supplies and extra clothes in it, I walked down the pathway leading towards the entrance of Kukuru Mountain. I had on my typical baggy shorts and turtleneck The sun shone brightly through the dense thickets of tree branches above my head warming my face as the wind gently brushed against my face.

"Freedom! Hahaha, ah..." I raised my fists in the champion's pose and smiled wide.

Ah... This is awkward.

Well, I know what I wanna do, which is take the Hinter's Exam, but I forgot to check out where I am supposed to go to register and everything since I didn't wanna ask Milluki for help. He can be a big jerk sometimes, so I don't like asking him about these things. Sigh...even then, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I have to find a partner! A..a girl friend! Blegh. Plus, who's going to want to be my lover when they find out I'm an assassin? That chick has gotta be totally crazy.

Walking was taking too long, and since there was still quite a while to go I decided to practice my skateboarding skills on the way out. A couple 360's, a few more tricks here and there. After a while, I started to get really bored, so I started thinking about what kind of people I'd find at the Hunter's Exam while rolling down the hills.

Maybe there's going to be a bunch of tough, body building types of guys, or would they be all wimpy looking hermaphrodites...? I can just imagine it, a skinny, blonde haired, girly guy! Haha! It would be ironic if i made a friend like that. No offense to girls. Blegh, women like my mom have already proven to me that women can be scarier- and stronger- than a lot of men.

Of course, there's no guarantee I'll make any friends. I already have to find someone to show off to my mom, or else she'll go berserk and probably kill any living thing she can get her hands on since that was the condition for my pardon, and that'll be a lot of casualties considering the fact that she's half cyborg, which enhances the gorilla strength she already possesses. Haha.

"I wonder if there's someone out there for me...?"

At the same time in another place...

*Squak* *Squak*

Gon sat at the bow of the boat,just behind the figurehead, feeling the ocean breeze. So far, all of the older, more experienced men who were also going to take the Hunter's exam were extremely seasick, and he had taken it upon himself to help them in their time of need. Right now though, Gon could tell something was wrong. The previous storm that the ship had just passed through was only the start. The seagulls were calling out, and the winds became stronger; a storm is on the way, and Gon could just tell.

"What's up boy," the captain of the ship questioned as he walked up to Gon. "Are you seasick as well?"

"There'll be an even bigger storm coming..." Gon just kept looking at the ocean as he replied to the Captain, who had yet to reveal his real name.

This boy...could he be?!

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

After plowing his way through all his obstacles, Killua waltzed into the elevator. It took him a while since he had to break a few bones and threaten a few people to get to the little restaurant. Even then, he had a hard time finding out about the secret code. In actuality, though, it only took him about two days to find all the information out by himself- not including night time.

As the elevator doors opened, Killua could see the tens, maybe even hundreds, of people gathered in the underground room, all ready to access each others' abilities. honestly, Killua didn't know what to expect from these people. Sure, there were a few tough looking guys in this group of riffraffs, but Killua knew he could easily defeat most of them. The most dangerous ones seemed like the creepy dude with piercings on his face and body, and the clown with red hair.

He stood rooted to one spot for a bit watching each one of them closely. Some of these poeple were so confidant ion themselves, but he just knew that they wouldn't make itpast the first elimination round. For example, that chubby boy with the laptop...just having brains won't allow you to survive in the world of hunters, just as it can't pull you through the world of assassination. Milluki isn't just fat, he actually has some power hidden in him...sort of...

A pair of foot steps approached Killua, and he locked his silverish green eyes on a plump little man with a pathetic amount of stubble on his chin, who had two cans of soda in his hands. With a smile, the man offered one of the cans to Killua, while introducing himself as Tompa. After a small introduction, and unneeded advice while Killua downed the can, the man left Killua to his own thoughts, so he could distribute more drinks.

* * *

**GAHHH! I know, I know! I didn't have an extremely long chapter, but i'm actually going into a slump right now...sigh. apparently I have 3 F's and a D (i think i only have 2 F's since my parent's like exaggerating) but , I was wondering- since there's no way in heck am i giving up my stories whether or not my grades are bad- should I go into detail with the original plot, or should I just start making my own little story, which wouldn't be all that bad. I can't say which will give you guys faster chapters, because there are definitely Pro's and Con's to both sides. Please tell me what you guys want in your reviews, because I don't know how to do polls yet, and my parents are hovering around me right now! GAHH!**


End file.
